A little less sixteen candles
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: What begins as an average ghost ghost huntress chase leads to something much more be tween Danny and Valerie.


A little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me By Gabriel769 

I do not own the show Danny Phantom, it is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.The pairing in this fic will be Danny and Valerie; don't like it, feel free not to read any more. Otherwise enjoy the fic.

"I don't want to fight you!" Danny exclaimed for the umpteenth time as he was chased yet again by Valerie the ghost huntress.

"I wouldn't want to fight me either punk!" Valerie shouted out to him as the chase continued.

The chase would continue for a better part of their Saturday, until Danny would find a way to elude her and De-transform. But little did he know, much to his future dismay she had seen him change back.

No! It can't be…it has to be some kind of trick…the boy I love is…is… that damn ghost punk!

Valerie thought to herself weeping at the forming thought of hunting the boy she loved as if he was some sort of savage animal.

She proceeded to head home to cry until no more tears would come. She finally decided two things; 1) she would stop her ghost hunting permanently, and 2) she would avoid Danny at all costs, she had done too much damage to face him right now.

That following Monday Danny went to school extremely happy, for today was his sixteenth Birthday. And even though Valerie had been hunting him for going on two years now, he had to say that this former crush had turned into love and he had every intention of inviting her to his party despite Sam's constant complaints, even though she had started dating Tucker over six months ago she refused to let it go and let him try and date Valerie.

"There she is…alright here I go…" Danny says to himself staring at the girl whom he couldn't stop thinking of…Valerie Gray.

"Hey Valerie, Listen I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to my birthday party tonight?" Danny asks her smiling happily.

" I'm sorry Danny, I can't…I just can't be around you right now." Valerie says to him, fighting back tears.

Danny, who was near tears himself, quietly says to her, "Oh, I understand…well if you change your mind here's an invitation." He then walked away just as she saw the tears he was shedding.

That day for Danny had gone to being extremely happy too the worst ever. Sam Manson who saw Danny sitting by himself at lunch proceeded to walk over and ask him about what was going on. And when she looked at him she wished she had asked him sooner.

"Oh my god, Danny, what's wrong?"

"She said… she said she couldn't be around me right now." Danny says damn near tears.

"Who?" Sam asks.

"V…Valerie." Danny says unable to control himself any longer and he breaks down crying.

"I'm going to fix this right after school, I promise." Sam says with a look of determination.

Later that day Sam proceeded to head over to Valerie's apartment.

"What do you want Manson?" Valerie asks harshly.

"Listen Valerie, I'm not here to fight you, I just want to know why you won't go around Danny anymore?" Sam asks.

"I don't think that I should tell you." Valerie says quietly.

"Please." Sam says to her sounding truly sincere.

"Oh, alright, the story simply put is, Danny is the ghost kid and I've been hunting him down like he was some sort of savage animal." Valerie says to her.

"Valerie, Danny knows you're the ghost huntress and secondly, he's head over heels in love with you, so please go to his party." Sam says to her.

"Oh alright." Valerie says smiling happily.

On the way to Danny's party Sam proceeded to make a call to Danny and tell him to go through with the plan. A few minutes later and about a block away from Fenton works, Danny who was in his Danny Phantom gear appeared in front of Sam and Valerie, Sam looks at Danny and says, "I'll leave you two to talk."

Valerie looks at him sadly and says, "Danny I…" She was cut short by him wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply on the lips.

When they broke apart Danny looks at her and says, "Valerie Gray will you be my girlfriend?"

Blushing deeply she says to him, "Of course."

Later during Danny's Birthday party, Sam hands him a photo she took of him kissing Valerie, and in the caption at the bottom it says, **Its Official! **All Danny could do is smile.

The end

A/N: Hey everyone, if you're wondering where in the hell I got the idea for this fic, check ob-quiet's Danny Phantom fanart pic, its official. Anyway please review. Thanks. –Gabriel769


End file.
